


Up, Up, and Away!

by aiuwu



Series: CPCGC Adventures! [1]
Category: CPCGC
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universes, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Other, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, WOOO, aromantic charector(s), cottagecore go brrr, dogs!, irl people so be nice, transgender charectors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiuwu/pseuds/aiuwu
Summary: A group of seven people own an orchard together, and spent their days farming. One day, a postal worker comes along with a letter of grandeur adventures. The family finds themselves in precarious situations as they go on the quest entailed on the linen paper.
Relationships: none! we're all besties :)
Series: CPCGC Adventures! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023504
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Up, Up, and Away!

The grass was benizened with glass crystals, the snow leaving behind its solemn tears as the warmth of a human passed over. The person in question wore a purple hoodie, shivering in the harsh breeze. The large jacket barely reflected cold, nor the scarf or beanie wrapped gently around her body. Lune pulled the gloves higher up her hands and she continued her trek through the field. At the edge of the clearing sat a group of huckleberry bushes, Lune leaning down to grab what remained from the lost plants. Placing the last of the viable berries in a basket she had been carrying, she walked past the edge of the clearing that was fading into a dark forest. Lune swung the basket as the wind swung crisp leaves to the frozen floor. The sun was just off the horizon, trying to warm the quiet forest. Lune’s boots crunched against the numb dirt. The forest began to fade into an apple orchard and Lune smiled at home, happy for some warmth. She ran down the path between the trees. Her basket bounced the berries around as Lune stormed up the stairs to the house they shared with a near 7 people. Throwing open the door, she giddily laughed as she set the full basket on the counter of the kitchen and collapsed into the couch.

“Get up, you're getting water all over the couch,” a brunette complained. Lune giggled in response, hiding in the couch.

“Lune, seriously,” the person repeated as they neared the couch. 

“Nooooo. But El~ I don’t want tooooo!” Lune flopped her arms angrily, only spreading more water across the aged cottage. El, Elliot, raised an eyebrow and walked off, fully intent on blaming Lune for the water and hereby making themself clean it up. A large sigh resonated through the large living room. One wall carried two built in shelving units, CDs and DVDs littering the shelves. In between the two sat a TV, 70 inches at least. Upon the floor were two 3 foot speakers. In between the speakers was a bed for a dog. On the wall to the right of the TV were 3 large full-length windows that covered most the entire wall. The view was gorgeous from that singular spot, looking out over the apple trees and wheat plants. To the left of the TV sat a large kitchen, lined with a fancy white marble. An island sat in the middle, and sat upon it were freshly baked cookies. With a pop of the neck, Lune sat up and began to unzip her boots and take them off. She also slid off her soaked hoodie and stood up to hang it in the closet to dry. She also left her soaked black boots in the foyer. 

The oak wooden door to the house opened with a loud creak. A person wearing a thick pink winter coat walked in, stomping their boots harshly outside. 

“Hey Jules,” Lune said. Jules gave a nod of acknowledgement in return as she hung her jacket up and slid her socks off. Lune watched in boredom as Jules slowly unraveled themself from their winter attire. Jules walked past Lune’s bored form that leaned against a cushioned wall in the foyer. 

“You coming upstairs? Last I heard we were gonna make apple pies together with the last apples from the orchard,” Jules said, looking back from the open hallway into the foyer. Lune stood up quietly and followed Jules into the warm kitchen, the freshly baked cookies seeming to have diminished. _Cookie thief_ … Lune thought as she sat down at the large countertop. Loud footsteps ran down the hallway leading into the living room, the hallway itself a path to the bedrooms of the house. A short blonde came running down the hallway, a dog following zeir footsteps. 

“Is it apple day?!” Ze cheered, bouncing on the balls of their feet as their chocolate lab sat kindly next to them. 

“Uhh, Eriet? You’re the one who plans apple day…” Jules raised their eyebrow. Eriet ran off at the mention of zeir name, the dog following with a joyful skip. “I take it zey didn’t plan anything.”

“Well, they planned enough because I saw apples and dough in the fridge this morning,” A person in a pink hijab walked in, sitting down next to Lune. 

“Hi Alde, how are you,” Lune bantered, Alde smiling as the soft conversation created a melody of homeliness throughout the cottage. The pitter-patter of claws on fake wood adulated the music box that had begun to play a soft jazz. The aged cottage seemed full, a joyful warmth amongst the inhabitants. Jules pulled out the apples and dough, along with flour, a peeler, and a few knives, all set on the large island. Lune reached for the dough and unwrapped it from the handmade ceramic bowl the tan dough was held in. Jules began pulling the apples out of the wicker baskets they had been napping in as Alde called down the other members of the odd family. Soon, a group of 7 people sat in the kitchen, only slight chaos ensued as they attempted to all make a pie. 

“Nooooo, like this!” Eriet whined, reaching zeir hands over on top of Arctic's. Ze rearranged the way her hands were situated on the gleaming apple. “You gotta peel like this,” zeir voice faded into the background of the lively chatter of the kitchen. The jazz played by the music box suddenly stopped, a loud skrt resounding through the kitchen as everyone fell silent. Lune stood up to check on the aging jukebox, but before she touched the vinyl disk it began playing again. Lune furrowed her eyebrows and walked back cautiously to the chaotic kitchen. 

“What was it?” Binti asked, her hands still occupied with laying her piece of dough across her small 6 inch pan. 

“No clue, fixed itself..” Lune replied sitting in front of her own pan, putting the filling into the dough-covered pan. Alde let out a hum of acknowledgement as she stirred her pot of filling with a wooden spoon on the stove. 

“Hey!” Alde cried out as Eriet stole another apple from their filling. Eriet let out a loud cackle as they fed the apple slice to their dog. “Eriet, I swear, if you steal one more apple I’m gonna-”

“Gonna whaaaat?” Eriet interrupted a sly smile on their face as Alde took her spoon out of the pot of filling and aimed it at Eriet, which led to zem laughing maniacally and running out of the kitchen. Alde chased zem into the hallway, the laughter of the rest of the family coating the halls in sweet sugar. 

A knock resounded at the door, Lune shooting up to go answer as the cleanest one. They opened the door to a shivering postman, to which Eriet ran up and invited them inside and offered them hot cocoa before they went on their way. The mailman refused to offer to come inside, but gladly took the hot drink as they left the porch. 


End file.
